


Donde termina, también empieza

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Romance, Slash, Séptimo año, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Último juego de Quidditch, séptimo año. Harry y Draco hacen una apuesta, y las consecuencias son inesperadas para (casi) todos.





	Donde termina, también empieza

—Capitanes, estrechen las manos.

Cualquiera que los conociera -y está de más aclarar que todo Hogwarts lo hacía-, sabría que la única persona capaz de hacer que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se saludaran de ese modo, era la profesora Hooch.

Harry, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, dio un paso adelante con el semblante tranquilo y tendió la mano enguantada en cuero. Draco, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, le dio uno de esos apretones rompe-huesos que demostraban que podían obligarlos a saludarse cuantas veces quisieran, y no significaba que tuviesen que ser amables con el otro, y mucho menos que empezarían a llevarse bien.

—A sus lugares —No había resignación en la voz de la profesora, ya no. Si deseaba una mejor cooperación entre capitanes, perdió toda esperanza el año anterior.

Giros, pasos, montar la escoba. Pies que chocaban contra el césped, y de pronto, eran impulsados hacia arriba sobre el campo. Ojos atentos contemplaban la Quaffle que sería arrojada, y las Bludgers que serían puestas en libertad.

Era el último partido del año, principios de junio. Gryffindor y Slytherin disputaban por la Copa de Quidditch. Además, dado que ambos capitanes se retirarían dentro de poco (y si debían ser sinceros, Harry le tenía más confianza a Ginny como sucesora, de lo que Draco llegaría a sentir hacia el chico Burke que había entrenado desde hace meses para ocupar el puesto), no tendrían más oportunidad de hacerlo bien, de destacar. _De vencer al otro._

Era todo o nada, era victoria rotunda o derrota vergonzosa. Era la manera en que los recordarían en sus Casas, en el colegio, cuando se hubiesen ido. La posibilidad de estar entre las imágenes conmemorativas en las Vitrinas de Trofeos, de ser ejemplo para los siguientes años.

Y Draco quería todo eso, _y más._

Por supuesto que los Gryffindor eran los favoritos, los campeones predilectos, con dos Weasley feroces y el ágil de Potter; las gradas estaban repletas de escarlata y dorado, los vítores llevaban un solo nombre. A diferencia de ellos, los asientos de los Slytherin eran más discretos, con sus verdes y plateados y poco ruido, porque Draco les había dicho que no se les ocurriera armar escándalo ni celebrar antes de tiempo. Debían ser conscientes, astutos. Usar los atributos por los que se suponían que fueron seleccionados a la Casa de las serpientes.

Él tenía un plan. Por una vez, una sola, iba a arrasar en el mismo campo que Potter, y saldría del colegio por la puerta principal, victorioso, recordado en el futuro por un juego brillante.

Hooch estaba a punto de sonar el silbato. Tenía que ejecutarlo ya.

—¡Eh, Potter! —No podía llamarle por apodos frente a la profesora, cuando estaban a punto de comenzar. Ella lo consideraba antideportivo, y toda esa tontería.

Harry lo miró con aburrimiento, el ceño apenas fruncido. No contestó, pero aguardó, y ese segundo de distracción hubiese sido fatal si soltaban las pelotas, algo que no hicieron, porque todos estaban al pendiente de lo que iba a decir.

Bien, que así fuese.

Esbozó su mejor sonrisa desdeñosa y maniobró sobre la escoba, trazando un arco en el aire. El Gryffindor rodó los ojos y bufó. Sabía lo que hacía, sabía que existía más detrás de la presunción; si había una persona en el mundo que pudiese conocer ese lado de él, era Potter.

—¡Hagamos una apuesta, niño dorado!

El aludido arqueó las cejas en su dirección. Miró por encima del hombro a sus amigos; Ginny insinuaba que Draco quería ser humillado al perder, Ron le decía que se negara.

Harry volvió la cabeza al frente y asintió.

—¿Qué apostamos, Malfoy?

Oh, le gustaba ese tono desafiante, el reto. _Siempre le había gustado tanto._

—El capitán del equipo perdedor tendrá que hacer algo que el otro quiera.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo sencillo —Replicó enseguida. Detrás de él, los Weasley comenzaban a advertirle que tuviese cuidado con lo que sea que pudiese idear. Ah, también le encantaba cuando lo creían malicioso en cualquier acción que realizaba—, una sola cosa y nada más. Tendrá que decidirse aquí mismo, delante de todo el colegio.

—Señor Malfoy, si lo que pretende es humillar a su compañero...

—No, no pienso en nada vergonzoso —Tranquilizó a la profesora, pero su mirada continuaba fija en Potter, que se la devolvía sin un atisbo de duda—. Juego limpio, apuesta limpia, el resultado será indiscutible. Nada de bromas pesadas para el que pierda, seamos dignos, que no sea algo que no haríamos nosotros mismos de haber quedado en su lugar.

Harry torció la boca un momento. Casi podía sentir la tensión que condensaba el aire alrededor del campo, la expectación del público, la impaciencia de la profesora.

Potter tendría que estar maquinando, buscándole el truco, viendo la peor parte, como el monstruo que creía que era. Draco mostró una nueva sonrisa para apremiarlo.

—Bien —Cedió, despacio, las manos aferradas al palo de la escoba cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, posicionándose para lanzarse en busca de una snitch que no sería soltada todavía. Draco hizo lo mismo—, pero si se te ocurre algo, Malfoy...

—Nada de trucos, palabra de serpiente. Que me muerda la lengua y me envenene si miento —Se llevó una mano al pecho al recitarlo, Harry le dedicó una mirada larga y concienzuda, y después lo aceptó.

—Ojalá se muriera de verdad —Le oyó soltar a Weasley. Hooch lo reprendió, silbó, y de pronto, la Quaffle estaba en el aire y ambos equipos en movimiento, y Draco sabía - _sentía_ \- que le iría bien. Tenía que ser así.

* * *

Harry sabía lo que andaba mal. No habría sabido explicárselo a alguien, porque no era una cuestión lógica. No era una trampa, ni un truco, no era magia, y no era perceptible para otra persona.

_Porque sólo él conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy._

Malfoy, que desde el inicio del partido, sobrevolaba el césped lejos de él. Malfoy, que no le dirigía ni un solo vistazo a lo largo de todo el juego. Malfoy, que instaba a sus compañeros Slytherin a hacerlo mejor, y se movía con una despreocupación que nunca le había visto.

_¿Qué pasaba?_

Que él no jugaba así. Lo observaba, lo seguía, se fijaba en lo que hacía. Su técnica siempre se basó en buscar por un lado y estar pendiente de si Harry encontraba la snitch primero, y por eso, era que solía ganarle.

Así no sentía que jugase con Malfoy. Así no era cómo funcionaba, cómo lo había hecho durante años.

Tramaba algo y no podía saber qué estaba dentro de esa cabeza traicionera de Slytherin.

Le costaba concentrarse. No le gustaba la sensación incómoda que le atenazaba el pecho, el constante recordatorio de lo que andaba mal, el presentimiento de que algo se avecinaba, igual que un tsunami, y él apenas era la orilla que sería rebasada por el agua.

_Ahí estaba._

Salió de sus cavilaciones de golpe cuando captó un destello dorado. Al abalanzarse hacia adelante, la multitud rugió. A unos metros, Malfoy se dirigía al mismo punto desde otra dirección.

_No. No, maldita sea, no._

—...¡y ahí están, la snitch ha sido avistada! Oh, qué bonita es, en serio, ojalá pudiéramos verla de cerca también —Decía Luna, alternando entre su tono soñador y emocionados chillidos; había mejorado como locutora, tal vez no tanto, pero sí lo suficiente—. Potter y Malfoy van hacia ella, ¡tú puedes, Harry! Están cerca, están cerca, están cerca, oh, ¡puedo ver el brillo desde aquí! De verdad es bonita, ¿no lo creen?

 _No_.

Estaba demasiado lejos.

 _No_.

¿Era eso lo que pasaría?

Forzó la escoba a ir a máxima velocidad, el pecho casi pegado al palo, los nudillos le dolían por la presión ejercida en el agarre, el viento le azotaba la cara. Tenía que llegar, _debía_ llegar. Le había prometido a Ginny que la dejaría a cargo de un equipo victorioso, Dean y Seamus ya tenían organizada la fiesta en la Sala Común.

 _No_. Debía hacerlo.

Se posicionó a un lado de Malfoy. Draco y él iban codo a codo, un par de brazos diferentes se extendían hacia adelante, manos listas para atrapar, dedos flexionados.

 _No_.

De repente, el brillo se hacía intermitente, la snitch buscaba perderse tras uno de los tapices de las gradas. Draco daba un giro brusco lejos de él y se desviaba, Harry no entendía por qué, la pelotita dorada estaba a la vista todavía. Ya casi. Ya casi. _Ya casi._

 _No_.

Una ráfaga de aire, un frenazo en seco antes de estrellarse con otro cuerpo, un borrón verde y plateado que le pasaba por al frente, y el destello dorado desaparecía.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, las ovaciones provenían de un segmento pequeño del público, Draco se elevaba hasta el centro del campo, el brazo levantado, el puño cerrado. No podía ver las alas de la snitch desde ahí; tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, la derrota se reflejaba en Ron, descendiendo rápido al césped, en Ginny y sus labios apretados, en los novatos que maldecían por lo bajo, el peso que caía sobre sus hombros y le decía que esa _no_ , que perdió en el partido más importante.

_Que había terminado._

Harry regresó abajo sin prisa, golpeó con fuerza el suelo al desmontar la escoba. La mantuvo sostenida en una mano. Draco seguía encima de la suya, enseñaba el puño vencedor a los Slytherin, y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro como nunca antes lo había visto, acompañaba el gesto. ¿Siempre habría lucido así, si hubiese ganado antes? No lo sabía y no podía decirlo.

Desde esa perspectiva, Draco se veía como un adolescente normal, entusiasmado por un deporte, en vez del sangrepura odioso y cretino con el que se peleaba cada día, desde hace casi siete años.

—¿Y bien? —Levantó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los aplausos de los Slytherin. El capitán del otro equipo se fijó en él y se apresuró a llegar a su lado, los pies unos centímetros por encima del suelo al mantenerse elevado. Bajó el brazo, la mano cerrada contra el pecho, uno pensaría que estaba por abrazar la snitch— ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Sólo así? ¿No me vas a felicitar, Potter? —Arqueó una ceja y él rodó los ojos—. Creí que los Gryffindor eran nobles y educados.

—No sabrías de nobleza aunque te golpeara con una maldición, hurón —Le espetó Ron, desde algún punto por detrás de él—. Termina con esto ya.

Harry estaba por pedirle que no se metiera cuando recordó que, al fin y al cabo, la apuesta era pública, así que se cruzó de brazos y siguió el movimiento circular que Draco trazó en torno a él, hasta que frenó, de nuevo, frente a su cara. Sonreía todavía y los ojos grises le brillaban.

—Quiero sólo una cosa, Potter, aquí y ahora, y podrás irte.

—No me voy a beber una poción rara, ni a maldecirme a mí mismo —Le advirtió, por si acaso, y cuando lo notó apretar los labios para no sonreír más, se percató de que eran ideas que le parecían buenas, o tendría que haberlas considerado también, pero no, algo le decía que no era tan sencillo. La propia expresión de Draco le contaba más de lo que hubiese admitido—. Y no me hagas decir que eres maravilloso ni nada por el estilo, que los dos sabemos que es ridículo.

Él negó, lento, juguetón. En el momento en que se sacó la varita de la túnica con la mano libre, Harry hizo lo mismo, y detrás de él, al menos tres varitas más se levantaron.

Draco se rio entre dientes al presionar la punta contra su garganta. El _Sonorus_ llenó el campo de Quidditch cuando exigió su parte de la apuesta.

Y entonces Harry entendió lo que andaba mal ese día.

—Quiero que me beses, Harry James Potter.

 _No_.

La reacción negativa tuvo lugar entre sus amigos, Ginny exclamaba y hacía ademán de meterse en medio, Ron parecía a punto de vomitar. En el lado de los Slytherin, ninguno lucía inusualmente sorprendido, ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Lo sabían? ¿Era un nuevo tipo de humillación, una venganza bien planificada, una especie de insulto a su hombría, a su coraje, lo que fuese?

Cuanto odiaba las conspiraciones que tenían lugar en las cabezas de los Slytherin, siempre acomplejándose por nada.

—Un beso —Repitió. No sabía de dónde salía la tranquilidad que mantuvo su voz en el mismo volumen. Malfoy asintió, tocándose los labios con la punta de la varita en una clara señal de lo que esperaba obtener de él—. ¿Aquí y ahora?

—Aquí y ahora —Le confirmó con un asentimiento.

Ginny le preguntaba si iba a hacerlo, Ron le decía que no tenía por qué cumplir, que seguro había hecho trampa para ganarle. Ni los profesores, ni los estudiantes de las gradas, hablaban.

_Y maldición, él iba a hacerlo._

Levantó los brazos, posó las manos a ambos lados del rostro de Malfoy, alternó la mirada entre los labios y sus ojos, y se dijo que lo peor que podía pasar era que tuviese un veneno real en la boca. Se echó hacia adelante y lo besó. Incluso después de cerrar los ojos, estaba seguro de haber notado que la varita se le resbalaba entre los dedos y caía al suelo, su propia escoba quedó relegada al olvido.

Hubo jadeos, gritos, chillidos, y cientos de ruidos más, la multitud reaccionaba, se ponía en movimiento.

_No podría haberle importado menos._

Draco tenía labios delgados y suaves, y aquello no tendría que haber sido posible en un hombre, por el simple hecho de que no era justo. Estaban algo fríos por las recientes ráfagas de aire al volar, aunque el contraste con la calidez dentro de su boca, cuando la entreabrió, hizo que sus rodillas amenazaran con ceder y dejarlo caer.

Harry fue arrastrado hacia una vorágine donde todo era calor, suavidad, contacto, y el mundo se borraba. No existía más que la boca que lo buscaba, insaciable, los labios que le permitían una bocanada de aire y volvían a sellarse sobre los suyos, la lengua que se deslizaba por su labio inferior y se perdía y lo incitaba a ir a su encuentro a la vez.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, tenía que sostenerse de la escoba de Malfoy con una mano, para no caer, y había llevado la otra a uno de sus costados, los dedos se le cerraban en un puño sobre la tela del uniforme de Quidditch. Sentía un tacto curioso que se le enredaba en el desordenado cabello, un brazo que debía rodearle el cuello, y si había algo mejor, él no creía conocerlo.

Harry sólo era capaz de boquear por aire cuando tuvieron que apartarse por un llamado de una voz que conocía; era un profesor, pero su mente estaba concentrada en otro asunto, y no lo reconoció. El "asunto" eran los labios magullados de Malfoy, hinchados, húmedos y enrojecidos, el último atributo era uno que compartía con sus mejillas y orejas.

Después de mirarse en silencio, jadeantes, por unos segundos, y de que el caos continuase alrededor de ellos, Draco esbozó una sonrisa lenta y ladeada, y los ojos le brillaban aún más que antes. Y él sólo pudo pensar que no le importaría ver esa expresión de nuevo.

* * *

—...así que esa es la historia de tu padre y yo —Completó Harry, con una sonrisa brillante que sólo podía ser igualada por la de la menor de sus hijos, Lily, que lo observaba con ojos enormes y curiosos, sentada en su regazo.

Más allá, en el mismo sofá, su esposo asintió para darle más veracidad a lo que decía. Scorpius, su hijo mayor, estaba acurrucado contra uno de sus costados, y su boca formaba una perfecta "O" desde que empezó a escuchar el relato.

—Y la razón de que tengamos esa vieja cosa todavía —Añadió Draco, con una sonrisa desdeñosa, que se contradecía ante el tono dulce en que lo decía. Apuntó hacia la pared frente a ellos.

Allí, justo en el centro de la sala, donde cualquiera que visitase la residencia Malfoy-Potter (o Potter-Malfoy, para el caso; aún tenían desacuerdos al respecto) podía verla, colgaba una caja de cristal, enmarcada, que contenía una snitch antigua y cerrada, las alas eran dibujos a mano en los lados. Dos caligrafías diferentes, una estilizada, grande y pomposa, y una torcida y descuidada, eran las responsables del mensaje que estaba entre las alas.

_"Donde termina,_

_también empieza"_

Por debajo de la caja, pequeños pergaminos clavados a la pared mostraban fechas relevantes como el día del último juego de Quidditch que tuvieron en Hogwarts, conocido como 'El primer beso' o 'El día en que Harry Potter se convirtió al lado del mal' (esa última era de los Weasley), igual que el fin de semana de la primera cita, cuando la relación se hizo formal, cuando Draco aceptó pisar La Madriguera por primera vez, e incluso cuando Lucius Malfoy y él pudieron sentarse en una mesa y cenar, sin que Harry recibiese una maldición o la amenaza de una. Sí, momentos importantes y nada más, aunque la mayoría fuesen de los que sólo ellos iban a comprender.

Y estaba bien así, porque era el modo en que siempre funcionaron las cosas entre ambos.

—Papi —Lily se removía en su regazo. Él la miró con una sonrisa y le besó la frente, para demostrar que la escuchaba—, ¿podemos ir por helado?

—¡Sí, helado! —Scorpius saltó de pronto sobre ellos, empujando a su hermana y golpeándose la nariz en el pecho de Harry; ambos emitieron débiles quejidos. El niño se recuperó más rápido y sonrió—. ¿Podemos, papi, podemos? ¿Podemos, padre? —Se dirigió a Draco con prisa, luego volvió la mirada a él otra vez—. ¡Por favor!

Un cántico de "¡por favor, por favor!" a dos voces llenó la sala. Intercambió una mirada con su esposo, que contemplaba la escena con una ceja arqueada. Conocía esa expresión, era la que ponía cuando su mente Slytherin estaba en marcha. No tenía descanso nunca, ni con sus hijos.

—Si me dan un beso cada uno...—Señaló Draco, en el tono de quien no quiere la cosa, y antes de que pudiese notarlo, Harry estaba solo, y él tenía dos niños que le llenaban las mejillas de besos sonoros. Se rio con ganas al abrazarlos a ambos a la vez, los ojos grises que amaba observar se dirigieron a él—. Dije "cada uno" —Recordó, apuntándose los labios con el índice.

Harry intentó no sonreír, en serio lo hizo, pero Lily hacía pucheros, Scorpius parecía al borde del llanto, y su esposo sabía lo que causaba y que no se negaría y, oh, volvía a caer en su juego con tanto gusto. Otra vez: aquello no era justo.

—Todavía eres ese Slytherin pretencioso...—Susurró, inclinándose hacia él. Draco dejó a los niños sobre sus piernas para extender los brazos y rodearle el cuello. Sonreía. También amaba su sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, _Malfoy_ —Saboreó el apellido en su lengua; lo mejor de llevar el nombre del otro, era escucharlo en sus bocas cuando estaban tan cerca.

—Nunca cambies, _Potter_.

Draco se rio, él aprovechó el momento de distracción para lanzársele encima y besarlo de una vez por todas, y los niños chillaron y aplaudieron en torno a ellos. De pronto, estaban fundidos en un abrazo desastroso de cuatro personas, casi se caían del sofá, y hacían planes de invitar a la familia Weasley-Granger y a Teddy a comer helado.

Y sí, Harry también amaba a su familia.


End file.
